It Started With A Game
by EnchantedxDreamer
Summary: Meredith is leaving town for a business trip. Chloe begs for at least one night off from training and invites Amy, Paul, Jasmine and Alek over to hang out. Could one little game be the start of something more?
1. Chapter 1

**Truth or Dare**

**So, this is going to be my first fanfic for this series. I am so obsessed with this show. I have been fangirling over it since it started. Gah! **

**Description: Meredith is leaving town for a business trip. Chloe begs for at least one night off from training and invites Amy, Paul, Jasmine and Alek over to hang out. Could one little game be the start of something more?**

**I know the description is very short, but I am hoping that the first chapter of this fic will not disappoint. This takes place after Dog of War, but Chloe and Alek never kissed. Yet! I'm a total Chalek fan.**

****Disclaimer: I do not own The Nine Lives Of Chloe King, although I wish I did.****

* * *

><p>It was a Friday morning when my alarm blared, waking me from my pleasant slumber. I groaned, hitting my alarm and throwing the pillow over my head. "Chloe!" I heard my mom's footsteps approaching my door.<p>

"Chloe, you have to get up." I groan again as she walks into my room.

"But I was haven't such a good time sleeping." I say as she smiles and put her hands on her hips.

"Come on," she beckons. "I've made breakfast." She walks out of my room, shutting the door as my forehead scrunches up.

'Oh boy' I think. Breakfast from my mom was bad news. I could smell the bacon as it lingered up the stairs calling me down. I decided that I would shower after I ate as I forced myself up.

My feet carried me heavily down the stairs. My mom had made the whole deal…bacon, eggs, and sausage. A glass of orange juice was already set up on the table for me. I sat at the table, watching my mom as she took eggs out of the pan and poured them onto my plate. She was already wearing her work clothes. I raised my eyebrow as she set our plates down and sat across from me. She looked at me, her brow a little furrowed as if she didn't want to tell me something. "What is it?" I say.

"Chloe, I have to go to New York. The company is in negotiations with another and it's something I cannot avoid."

I shrug. "Well, that's not so bad I guess. How long will you be gone?" I ask, and that's when I know that this is why we were having breakfast. "Mom?"

She looked at me, finishing a piece of bacon. "I'm not sure. In the very least a week…" she pauses. "I just wish I could take you with me, but you have school right now so it is merely impossible."

I take a sip of my orange juice as I try to take all this in. I know my mother is worried about leaving me here alone for so long and I am disappointed that she'll be gone for so long but I can't help but be excited and relaxed about having however long not worrying about her catching me sneaking in from Mai training and such.

"Chloe, are you listening?" I snap my head up.

"Yeah, mom…just sad." I move my fork around in my eggs asking. "When do you leave?"

She sighs, looking at her watch. "Ahh…well, in a few minutes. I got the call this morning and I have to be at the airport by 9 to catch my flight." She looks at me as I finish up my breakfast.

"So do you want me to go to Amy's?" I squint my eyes, not knowing what she wants me to do.

"No hunny, I trust you enough to know that you are growing into a very mature woman and you are not a child anymore. I'm trusting you to make the right decisions…no boys, no parties, and no inviting in strangers."

I laugh at the last part. "Trust me mom, I don't invite strangers in even when you are here." We both laugh for a minute.

A few minutes later she is telling me that she will call to check in every night, to call if I needed anything, tell me that emergency numbers are listed on the fridge as always, etc. She hands me money and gives me the emergency debit card if I need anything.

"And please Chloe, take care of yourself." She tells me as she is getting her luggage together at the front door. She gives me a hug. "I love you." She says.

"Implied." I smile as she walks out of the door, loading her luggage into the airport shuttle waiting outside the door. I smile to myself as I walk upstairs and get ready for school.

* * *

><p>I had texted Amy while I was getting ready so it was no surprise that she was squealing with joy when I walked into the school.<p>

"Oh my god! This is gonna be awesome!" I couldn't help but laugh at her overexcitement as we walked to our lockers.

"So what are we going to do?" She asks. I can already tell she has something being planned in her mind.

"Oh, let's see, same thing as usual except sleeping more and staying in for some alone time." I tease. She gives me one of her annoyed looks. "Kidding!" I say, not being able to help the smile on my face. "Seriously though," I continue "I'm not sure. I'm sure Alek will be pushing me to train the whole time."

Just as soon as I say his name, he appears. I swear sometimes I regret having this supersonic hearing. He walks up to stand beside me, his arm leaning out to rest his hand on the locker.

"Can't stop talking about me can you King?" I sigh in disgust. Unfortunately, Amy speaks up.

"Chloe just told me that her mom left this weekend for a business trip in New York and has the house all to herself." One of Alek's smirks appears on his face as I roll my eyes. Amy continues to spill everything I told her to Alek.

"Amy, _really?_" I shriek, half annoyed that she told him and half annoyed at the smug look on his pushes himself off the locker.

"Maybe I can finally get you alone then." I glare at him and then back at Amy as he says this.

"Actually, I was hoping I could have the weekend off for training. I mean, my mom will be gone all next week and who knows how long after that so I can train more then…actually you know what, I'll talk to Jasmine about this." I nod at Amy and look for Jasmine.

* * *

><p>"I don't know Chloe. You need to train, you never know when the Order is going to attack again." I sigh as she lectures on. She sounds just like Valentina sometimes. I argue with her throughout the whole day. It seems pointless when finally I come up with an idea. I am ecstatic after class as I look for her again. Unfortunately she was within hearing distance of Alek. Well, here goes. I walk over to her.<p>

"Jasmine, I know you are unsure and probably still want to say no…but I came up with an idea and I think you should at least hear me out before you make your decision." She sighs.

"Okay Chloe, I'm listening."

"Okay. I was thinking that we could all stay at my place this weekend. You, me, and Amy. That way, we can have a girls weekend and I'll have a protector with me at all times. Plus, your mom isn't at home anyways, off on another one of her meetings right?" She nods slowly. I stand there, feeling a bit dumb at the moment as she thinks. Finally after what seems like ages she agrees. "Yes! I'm so happy, I'm going to tell Amy right now." Now I am the one that is overjoyed with excitement when Alek has to come in yet again and ruin the moment.

"So, your place after work?" I purse my lips looking up him. "Alek, I know you heard me say _girls weekend_." He's wearing another one of his signature smirks as he says "We'll see" and walks away.

Jasmine gives me a look saying, "You know how he is, so you might as well tell Amy to invite Paul." I sigh, knowing she is right as I cross my arms watching Alek walk down the hall. This was going to be a very interesting weekend.

Later at work I am informing Amy of everything, who seems even more excited than before, if possible. We agree that this weekend will be starting at seven tonight. Yes, this weekend was going to be very interesting…kill me now.

* * *

><p><strong>The story has not really started yet, but I feel like I needed to have a starting point, hence this chapter. The weekend begins in the next chapter. There may not be any Chalek yet, but believe me there will be. I wouldn't have it any other way. <strong>

**Reviews encourage me to write more. If I get some soon I'll put Chapter 2 up tonight! :)  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, I can't believe the amount of reviews and alerts and favorites I got from just the first chapter. I'm stunned and so happy that you all enjoyed it so much. So, since I am a night owl, I've decided to write this second chapter for you tonight. Hope you enjoy. **

**A/N: Yes, my PenName does reflect my YouTube channel. I have a few Alek/Chloe projects I am working on, but have yet to post. I just have so many ideas!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Nine Lives Of Chloe King, although I wish I did.  
><strong>

Lana had decided that she was going to lock up a half hour early tonight. She said that she had to go attend some family dinner or something. I wasn't really paying attention. My mind was off to far thinking about tonight and the rest of the weekend. I left the store, knowing that a fellow Mai was following me close by.

When I got home I took another shower, hoping it would relax my nerves. I wasn't entirely sure I was ready to have 72 full hours of Alek. He annoyed me to the point where I couldn't take it. Even though we had come to an understanding that when it came to my life he would do anything to protect me, we hadn't really gotten past that stage of snarky remarks from him all the time.

Getting out of the shower, I changed into a pair of comfy black sweatpants and black tank top. Looking in the mirror I couldn't believe I looked like one of the Mai. A few weeks ago, I would have never even imagined being part of something like this, the Uniter at that! I shrugged it off as I brushed my hair, leaving it down. I heard a knock at the door; surely it couldn't be seven yet.

It turned out to be Amy and Paul at the door, of course I should have known. I smiled, greeting the two of them as they walked in, Paul settling himself on the couch and Amy walking over to the entertainment center.

"What are you doing?" I laughed as she practically glided to the stereo, plugging in her IPod.

"Music, silly!" We both laughed at the same time as she turned it on shuffle and a really old Britney Spears song came on.

"Toxic? Really? Oh my god!" I was thinking back to when the song first came out.

"You still know the dance?" She asked excitedly.

"Yes! I do!" Paul sat on the couch and rolled his eyes at how girly we were being. For once tonight I forgot about how awkward this weekend would be and was having a lot of fun.

Amy and I started dancing to our routine we had made so many years back. We couldn't help but laugh the whole time as we jumped around, giving funny looks to each other.

"_and I love what you do but you know that you're toxic!" _We sang loud and proudly together, falling into each other and balancing ourselves unable to control our insanity. I didn't even realize that anyone was in the room but the three of us when I heard his British accent.

"I knew you couldn't resist me King." The music was still playing as I jumped a little, Alek walking down the stairs with his usual smirk. Jasmine following behind him shaking her head at his remark. "I see you're dressing more like one of us as well too." Another smirk.

"Alek." I said nervously, why was I nervous? Brushing it off, "you know, I have a front door and my mom is gone." I crossed my arms. Amy lowered the music as the song played on.

"What can I say, I like to make an entrance." He jumped to the landing, walking over and plopping himself on the couch. I could feel him looking me up at down. I just rolled my eyes, shaking my head.

"Hey Jasmine." I smiled, at least she was here.

"Hey, sorry about that. Alek wanted to use the window and once he makes a decision…well, you know the rest." She smiled, sitting in the arm chair. I returned the smile, knowing exactly what she meant.

Amy went and sat down next to Paul, there was a spot on the couch for me to sit, but it was right next to Alek so I chose to ignore it.

"Anyone want pizza?" I walked over to the counter, grabbing the phone. Everyone seemed to agree and so I dialed and ordered two large pepperoni pizzas, which also happened to be my favorite.

"So, what are we doing tonight?" Jasmine asked, she seemed pretty excited and I'm pretty sure this is the first weekend ever that she's been able to have any fun.

"Well, had this been girls night like I wanted we would be gossiping, watching chick flicks, doing our nails, you know, things girls do…but Alek has made that entirely impossible." I purse my lips, giving him a disapproving look in which he just returned with his smirk. Seriously, is that all he does?

"So, instead we are gonna play some games." Amy stated in a very matter of fact manner. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"What kind of games exactly?" I asked. Jasmine wanted to know the same question I was asking and neither of the boys really seemed to take an interest.

"Oh, I don't know. Twister? Spin the bottle?" We all gave stern looks at Amy. "Oh, right…my bad. We don't need any deaths tonight do we? Plus, not enough people."

"Amy. You and Paul are together, Alek and Jas are cousins , and as you stated not enough people." I laughed, seeing that Amy was a bit flustered.

Just then the doorbell rang and the pizza had arrived. Alek helped me by taking the pizzas as I paid the man, shutting the door and locking it. Walking back to the dining table, Alek had laid the two pizzas on the kitchen counter, grabbing two slices and putting them on a plate. We all followed, taking two slices and joining him at the table. At least we had the one pizza left for a midnight snack. Jasmine had gotten cokes for us all. Amy had turned the volume up on the IPod just as the song "Misery" by Maroon 5 came on. I caught Alek smirk again from across the table as he took a bite of his pizza, looking at me. I suddenly felt really awkward and wondered why he would do that. Amy caught on as did Jasmine. Paul was clueless. I started eating my pizza, Alek's fingers drumming the table as he continued to eat.

'_why do you do what you do to me yeah…why won't you answer me answer me yeah' _

And a few moments later he was still staring at me as the song ended.

'_girl you really got me bad, really got me bad, now I'm gonna get you back, gonna get you back'_

Alek wouldn't stop looking at me. He was staring at me intently and I felt as if the words were coming out of his own mouth. Did I just get an empathy hit off of him? That's impossible, he's a Mai. It was the weirdest thing in the world and I didn't know how to explain it. There was an awkward silence as the song ended and another came on, which I wasn't familiar with.

We finished dinner, Jasmine helped me clear the plates. Just then Amy came into the kitchen, Alek was leaning on the kitchen counter, being unusually silent for once.

"I know what we can play!" We all exchanged looks, Paul had a grin on his face so I'm sure Amy had let him know. "Truth or Dare!" She had this gigantic smile on her face. Jasmine was even a little excited. I was still feeling too weird to look at Alek.

Unsure if this was such a good idea, I agreed anyways.

"Alek, you in?" Jasmine had asked. Alek had come out of his blank stare.

"Yeah, sure. I suppose I could get something out of this." His usual self was back. I know his comment was directed towards me. He was acting very strange, but I decided that in order to have any fun this weekend I was going to have to shrug it off. I still couldn't shake the feeling I got from him at the dinner table. It's just not possible. I felt, longing and lust and sadness and then towards the end of the song I had felt confidence and pride. Confidence and pride being his normal 'full of himself' self.

We had pushed the sofa and armchair and table out of the area so we could all sit in a circle on the floor. Amy on one side of me, Paul next to Amy, Jasmine on the other side of me, and Alek directly across from me. This would be very interesting, to say the least.

Five minutes later we had decided that Amy would ask first. At first I thought Amy was going to ask me first but she asked Jasmine instead. I was pretty happy she had recognized her as a new friend.

"Jasmine, truth or dare?" Jasmine was extremely excited. We're going to have to get her out more often I said to myself.

"Truth." She stated.

I was pretty surprised she said truth. Amy looked up at the ceiling and I could tell she was thinking on this one.

"Okay, got it. Have you ever kissed someone…not like a human…but another Mai?" Jasmine laughed at Amy's question, shaking her head a little.

"No actually." She laughed.

"But I mean there are places that Mai can go to right? Like a Mai club or hangout?" She was a little disappointed in Jasmines answer.

"Yeah, we have a few places…I just haven't really wanted to get into anything." Jasmine leaned back on her hands, smiling over at Amy. Amy returned the smiled and shrugged a little.

"So, my turn." Jasmine said. "Okay…let's see…" she looked between me, Paul, and Alek, not knowing whom to choose next. "Alright Paul…truth or dare?"

Paul being the guy he is wanted a truth. Jasmine looked at Amy and I unable to hold in her laughter. "Is it true that you showed up naked in Amy's bed?" Paul went red instantly as Amy and I gasped. We didn't know she knew. Of course, supersonic hearing. Alek even gave Paul a funny look and couldn't help laughing.

"Really? Oh man! You thought that was the next step?" Paul was extremely embarrassed as Alek had called him out on it. We laughed for a few minutes, eventually getting Paul not to feel so bad about it when his eyes lit up. Oh no.

"Alek, truth or dare?" Paul asked. I bit my lip, waiting on his choice.

"As for now, truth." Pauls eyes grew even wider if possible and Alek instantly regretted it.

"Okay, so when Amy and I went to your lair, you didn't answer me on what that second thing was. What was it?"

Wait, Amy and Paul went to see Alek? Why didn't I know about this. I looked over at Amy who was purposely ignoring me.

"It's an ancient weapon that the Mai used to use to defend themselves and that's all you get." Paul was a little down, he knew he wasn't going to get anywhere asking Alek questions about the Mai even though that's the main reason he wanted to play this game. Alek would answer them with just the basics, not really getting into it. Paul was finished, so now it was Alek's turn. I had an idea of who he was going to ask and I was right.

"Chloe." He said my name, looking up at me, his mouth turned sideways as he spoke. "Truth or Dare?" I braced myself for just what truth he had in mind for me…no way was I doing one of his dares.

"Truth." I said firmly, pretty sure everyone could feel the tension between us.

"Aww, what's the matter kitten? Can't do anything risky?" He said. He was definitely back to his cocky self.

"With you holding the cards? Nope."

"Alright then. Why do you care so much about that human Ryan?"

I sighed, he had once again officially gotten on my nerves. "First off, his name's Brian and I broke it off with him...and second, I don't know why you would care! I mean it's obvious that you have no compassion for anything or anyone for that matter so explaining it to you would be like talking to a brick wall." I shot back at him.

Alek didn't say anything, and leaned back. I was pretty sure I actually got to him for a second, but then doubted myself. I took in a deep breath, then smiled at Amy.

"Amy, truth or dare." I knew she would never be the first to say dare, I always do…so I knew I would be next again right after hers.

"Truth." I could tell she was already brainstorming an entire list of dares for me in her mind.

"Okay, I'll make this short. Are you going to pick me next?" I had a knowing look on my face as she shook her head yes. I then saw Amy look over at Alek and then at me. I suddenly became very afraid.

"Dare Chloe?" I nodded my head uneasily as she asked. Amy looked over at Alek. She was hiding something from me. I wanted to know exactly why she was over at Jasmine and Aleks. This just wasn't making sense.

"I dare you to…" she looked over at Alek who I noticed was once again eyeing me. "I dare you to kiss Alek."

My eyes widened. "You're kidding right?" I looked at her, my mouth hanging open, my eyes narrowing. I couldn't help notice that Alek had sat up, his composure straight and his smirk even wider, which I didn't think was possible. He winked at me, and I groaned. I definitely did not want to kiss Alek, it was just something he could hold against me in the future. I sighed, knowing that I needed to get this over with one way or another.

I leaned in, Alek's smirk never disappearing as he closed his eyes. I closed mine and our lips touched. It was indescribable. When our lips touched, I felt a sudden burst of energy. I felt like a fire had ignited in my stomach, but not the painful kind. It was weird. Our lips lingered, I felt a little lightheaded and my entire body felt weightless. The kiss lingered on for a few moments as we parted slowly. My eyes opening slowly, Alek staring directly into my eyes. His brown eyes were so soft and I got another empathy hit from him. This one ten times stronger than the first. I felt the same thing I did from him before but without his egotistical feelings. It was the most amazing thing I had ever felt, but I didn't want him to know it. I was embarrassed enough to see everyone staring at the two of us, especially Jasmine who seemed to be look a little happy.

I jumped back, noticing Alek and I's faces were still mere inches apart. "Okay, game over." I say very nervously and I don't know how else I am feeling. Amy nudges me and I know we would be having one of those talks.

When I looked up, I noticed that Alek was smiling at me…wait. Smiling? Yes, Alek was smiling at me, something I have never witnessed. I looked down, biting my lip, my cheeks flushing red.

Oh yes, this weekend was going to be a long one alright.

**This is way longer than I intended it to be and I cannot believe it. Wow, that dragged on a lot and I'm sorry. I just felt like I needed to go through the entire process. I don't want to pace through this too quickly. Please review. I will continue this. There is a lot of Chalek on it's way now.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for the great reviews once again. I know that the actual game didn't really live up to it, but it's only the beginning of the story, which is what I meant it to be in the first place. So, I really hope you decide to keep reading this story because it's going to be about Alek and especially Chloe realizing their fondness for one another. There will be drama and sometimes heartache, but in the end this fic will always be a Chalek fic. Enjoy!**

That night, Alek and I barely spoke to each other. We all ended up watching a few movies the rest of the night before crashing in the living room. Paul and Amy slept on the sofa bed and I told Jasmine that she could sleep in my bed upstairs because the arm chair probably wouldn't be as comfortable. As for Alek and I, I ended up setting up some pillows and blankets on the floor and sleeping there. I fell asleep before I found out where Alek was going to sleep.

The next morning I woke up, it was really early and from the looks of it, everyone else was sleeping. I sat up, looking around for Alek and saw him out on the back patio standing and watching the sun rise. I decided now was my time to confront him. I got up and made my way to the door, opening it slowly.

"Hey…" I said softly. He didn't answer. "Did you sleep last night?" I was a little concerned because I don't remember him deciding on a place to sleep. Finally he answered.

"Yeah, I slept in the recliner. You should give it more credit, it's actually quite comfy." He said, he had turned to look at me. I smiled gently before sitting down on the bench, looking down at my bare feet. For a few moments, we were both silent. Then Alek came and sat down next to me.

"So, any plans for today?" He asked.

"Well, I don't know. As long as my day does not consist of training, I'm good." I heard him chuckle as I said that which made me smile a little.

"No, training. I promise." I looked up at him and noticed he was smiling back at me. It made me think of when we kissed last night, and how it was the first time I had seen him smile.

"You know, you should smile more often. It looks good on you." Alek just watched me for a moment, and I couldn't help but blush. "What, no snarky comeback?" I teased.

"Everything looks good on me." He says, not a real smirk appearing on his face. I laugh.

"That was weak, gonna have to work on that one." Alek was acting strange again. I had a feeling it had to do with the kiss last night. I wanted so badly to bring it up, but I didn't know how. In unison…

"Chloe I-"

"Alek I-" I blushed. "You go first."

"Chloe, I like you. I think I may like you more than you like me, with the whole Brian situation and all…but I just can't go through the day without asking you if you would go somewhere with me."

I could tell he was very nervous, and it seemed like he had been planning on saying this for a while. I knew things would never work out with Brian and last night the kiss we had shared made me feel so…still an indescribable feeling.

"You want me to go on a date you mean?"

"If you were okay with that." He sounded very gentleman like, a side of him I was surprised to see.

I nodded my head yes, looking at him with a smile. "Then yes. I will." He leaned over and kissed me on the cheek.

"Is this sleepover really going to last all weekend?" He asked, chuckling a little.

I laugh back. "I highly doubt that considering I can hear Amy in their making plans with Paul. I think she kinda knows."

"How is that-" I cut him off.

"Amy knows everything." I laughed, looking back at Amy.

About five minutes later, we had decided to go inside since Amy and Paul were up. Jasmine was walking down the stairs as we walked in. We all greeted each other as I made a pot of coffee for us all. We talked for a little while about random things, Alek cracking jokes here and there, and Amy gossiping about all the snooty girls in the school as we sipped our coffee. At one point, Amy had managed to pull me aside and I told her about all that had happened that morning with Alek. She ended up telling me why she went to Alek's and in the process she had figured out that he liked me, and that's the only reason she gave me that dare. She knew how I would feel had she dared Alek to kiss me, and wanted me to be the one to do it. I forgave her as we made our way back to the others.

"So…" Amy started. "Me and Paul were thinking that we were going to not spend the rest of the weekend here. He actually wants me to take him to some convention that's in town, so I think that's what we're going to do." Amy gave me a look knowingly and Paul was surprised and happy.

Jasmine said she was going to go home as well if that were the case and actually get some sleep this weekend. She said she felt like she hadn't slept in months but would make sure she kept her shifts to watch me.

When they all left, it was just Alek and I. I was sitting at the kitchen counter as I watched him reach into the fridge to get us two cold bottles of water. Handing me mine as he leaned against the counter, I wondered what he was thinking.

"It's around ten right now…so how about I send over a Mai to watch you. I have a few things that I need to take care of and I will pick you up around…let's say 4:30?"

He took a few gulps of his water, looking at me as he did so.

"What kind of things?" I asked, Alek had one of those looks on his face where you knew he wasn't telling you everything and it made you want to know so badly.

"You'll find out soon enough." He said as he finished his water, giving me his usual smirk and raising his eyebrow. He tossed the water bottle in the trash before giving me a wink and walking out of the door.

So, that was it. Underneath all the confidence and wit, he had a sweet side to him. It was a side that I couldn't get enough of. My stomach felt like it was floating again, and I just couldn't stop smiling.

The first thing that I did was have a bowl of cereal. I couldn't help but wonder what it was that Alek had to take care of. What was he planning for tonight? Just thinking about it made me nervous, I didn't know what to wear, or how to do my hair or anything. I've never had this problem. I mean, when I went to the gala with Brian, which was a different story. But this was a date, I've had dates with Brian and I never got this nervous.

After finishing my bowl of cereal I decided that I better head up stairs and contemplate everything. The first thing I did was shower. The hot water felt great and made me calmer. Maybe now I could relax. It was just a date, I thought to myself. I put on my robe and took a deep breath as I stepped into my room. It was time to raid my closet.

Time seemed to really go by quickly after this. I must have tried on a million different outfits and ended up settling on the first one I had tried on. It was pretty casual. I had decided upon a nice top in teal which always seemed to bring out my hair and eyes. I wore a light stonewash pair of jeans. I wore my hair down, a braid near the front that flowed down.

When it was a quarter after four, I began to get antsy. I was downstairs waiting for Alek to arrive. I was getting nervous again and my palms were getting sweaty. I got up and washed my hands with cool water just to help. A few minutes later, I heard a knock at the door.

I smiled at myself, knowing it was Alek. Sure enough, when I opened the door the tall and handsome british blonde was standing in my doorway with a single red rose in hand.

**So are you excited for Alek and Chloe's date? What do you think Alek planned for the night? Leave what you think in the reviews. I can't wait to read your ideas. I have it worked out but I'm not sure if I will upload it tonight or tomorrow. Please review, I love reading them! Thank you all so much! **


	4. Chapter 4

**I have never been to San Francisco, so I had to write a lot of this based on what little I knew. I want to visit one day, but for now this is all I can give you based on my inexperience of the area. I hope you enjoy! Thank you all so much for the reviews on the last chapter! I love reading them. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Alek was in my doorway in a pair of dark blue jeans and a beige shirt. In his hand a single red rose which he held out to me. I blushed extending my hand out to accept the rose, smelling it. I smiled, then looked back up at him.<p>

"It's beautiful." I remarked. "Hold on." I said, I made my way swiftly to the kitchen, filling a tiny vase with water and placing the rose in it. I admired it for another moment and made my way back to Alek. I walked outside, shutting the door.

He looked over at me smiling as we walked slowly down the driveway.

"So Alek, what do you have planned?" I raised an eyebrow at him, my mouth curving into a smile.

"A little of this, a little of that." He said, I looked at him, raising both eyebrows now. "Kidding, you'll see." I looked at him wanting to ask more questions, but I decided I would let it go and enjoy the night by being taken by surprise.

"By the way you look stunning tonight." He added. I grinned, thanking him as we walked on.

We walked for a long time and I was getting an idea of where we were going. We talked non-stop, side by side about all sorts of things ranging from Mai heritage to the latest who did what rumor of the school. The date had hardly begun and I was having so much fun.

He had taken me to Pier 39. A giant smile lit up my face and I could feel Alek's eyes on me as he chuckled at my excitement.

"First stop is the aquarium." He told me as we headed towards it. I couldn't wait.

We walked through the tunnels slowly, looking at all of the sea creatures swimming around me. It was amazing. I don't remember it ever being so beautiful. Alek and I would point at different fish laughing everything and putting our hands on the glass every time one would get too close. We must have been there a good two hours before Alek suggested we get something to eat.

We decided to go to Players to get a hamburger before exploring the rest of the pier. Players Sports Bar and Grill was another memory that I had. I was happy that Alek didn't have a cliché romantic or expensive dinner. It was so far the perfect date. We sat on the outer deck, sea lions playing in the bay as the sun began to set. It was beautiful.

"I have an idea." Alek said. I smiled waiting to hear more of his plans. It was only seven and we had a whole night on our hands.

"I'm listening." I said taking a fry and putting it in mouth biting down with a crunch. Alek laughed.

"How about we go to the mirror maze?" He paused, looking to see if I was interested. I nodded knowing that there was a catch, so I waited for him to continue. "You get a head start. If I can find you I get to kiss you this time." He leaned back, folding his hands in front of him.

"Fine, this should be…interesting." I agreed. We finished eating our dinner and stood on the deck watching the sea lions for a few more minutes.

"So how much of a head start do I get?" I asked him as we walked to the mirror house.

"Hmm…two minutes." He said.

"You'll never find me."

"Oh, I beg to differ. It will be very easy."

I chuckled at his confidence as we neared the entranced. Before I entered he called out "Can't wait to claim my prize."

I shook my head laughing "You'll have to find me first." I gave him one last glance before disappearing into the mirror house. I decided to turn my phone on silent in case he tried to cheat. I smirked to myself, putting my phone in my pocket and running through the house. It was a huge maze, lights changing colors frequently, and many corridors everywhere. I made sure to get in far enough when my two minutes was up. I came to a slow, taking slow silent step's in the maze. It would be hard enough to get out. I smiled to myself; this was going to be fun.

I decided to use my Mai senses to my advantage. I knew Alek's heartbeat distinctly. I listened for it, hearing it in the distance. He must have still been in the beginning of the maze. I was somewhere lost in the middle, the lights strobing around me, making it hard to see in the first place. I was easily able to fix that with my night vision. Being Mai had its perks. I moved slowly around the maze taking turns every now and then.

After a few minutes, Alek's heartbeat was getting louder. I decided that I wanted to be surprised when he found me so I focused on silence, draining out all the other sounds around me, just like he taught me. I ran my hands along the pillars, moving slowly taking turns when I thought I saw a glimpse of Alek. It was like this a minute more and I felt a pair of hands on my waist.

I smiled, turning around to see Alek smirking down at me, his hands never leaving my waist. I looked down, biting my lip and looking back at him, defeated. He leaned down, brushing his lips on my softly before gently kissing me. He pulled me closer to him and I placed my hands on his shoulders. Our kiss seemed to last forever and I was last in the moment. My feelings were stronger than the last time we kissed and my stomach was floating. It was the best date I had ever been on, not that I had really been on any, but I don't think it could get any better than this.

He looked into my eyes once we broke apart, we were both smiling.

"Told you I could find you." We both laughed as his hands slowly left my waist and he took my hand.

We made our way out of the maze finally.

* * *

><p>"I have one more thing I planned on doing. Gardens? We normally train there I know, but not tonight." It was as if he could read my mind. It wasn't that far of a walk so I decided to make things interesting.<p>

"How about we race there? I can finally beat you at something." He chuckled, giving me his smirk, we were still holding hands as we left the pier. Our usual training grounds were a few blocks from here, but it would be very easy for us to get there.

"I like the way you think King." I scrunched my nose up, one of those quirky smiles on my face. He just laughed. I let go of his hand and started sprinting.

I heard him call out something like no fair and I heard his footsteps running after me. I quickened my pace, the cool night air blowing through my hair. This is what it really felt being alive. I didn't have a care in the world and I was having the time of my life. We ran for a few minutes. Every now and then I could hear Alek gaining up on me so I pushed myself harder, laughing the whole way.

We were almost there and I had a winning smile on my face. Again I heard Alek gaining up on me, I pushed as hard as I could and he was getting faster then. I was so close to winning when I felt him wrap his arms around my waist, spinning me around and tackling me to the ground. We were both laughing so hard, I was underneath at him. The moonlight beaming down at us was making Alek's head beam like a halo. He truly was the sweetest guy I had ever met. He smiled at me, leaning down and kissing me again. It was a soft and romantic kiss. Like a gentleman, he rolled off at me so that he lay beside me. He reached out and grabbed my hand as I looked over at him. Our gazes held for a few minutes.

We must have stargazed for hours, holding hands, talking sweet nothings to each other. I didn't want this date to end. It was a good thing my mother wasn't home because it was soon after midnight.

He got up, taking my hands in his and helping me up, pulling me in for another kiss. I was caught in the moment, I wish I could stay in it forever.

We took our time walking back to my place. When we finally got there, we walked up my driveway, stopping in front of my door.

"That was amazing." I exclaimed. Alek looked down at me with the sweetest smile on his lips, taking both my hands in his.

"Too bad it's ending." He said. It was a downer to know that the date was now ending. I wanted so badly for it to last longer, but I knew that there would be more dates with him after this.

"I know, I had the best time…" I hesitated. "I hope we can do this again?" I bit my lip waiting for Alek's response.

He just smiled. "Plenty more." He leaned down to kiss me again. I just couldn't get enough.

"So what does that make us?" I asked shyly. His mouth curved into a side smile.

"If it's alright with you, I'd like to think of you as my girlfriend."

I laughed. "That sounds good to me." I leaned up, kissing his cheek before turning away to walk inside.

Once I got in and shut the door, I leaned my back against it. My smile was so wide, I lifted my hands up to touch my lips, remembering the feel of his lips against mine.

I locked the door and walked over, smelling the red rose in the vase. I inhaled, holding it in for a moment before exhaling.

Tonight my dreams would be full of Alek. I knew he'd be there tonight to protect me. I fell asleep to the beat of his heartbeat on the roof.

* * *

><p><strong>So there it is. The first official Chalek date. I know it may be really cheesy in some opinions, but if it were me I would love to be Chloe. <strong>

**Virtual cookies to everyone that reviews. I can't believe over 100 people have this in their alerts. I wish that many of you would review! So amazing! Thank you so much! **

**Until the next chapter! Any ideas of what will happen the following day? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took so long to update! I give you a chapter of Chalek fluff! It's short, but I hope that you will like it! Thank you for all the reviews in the previous chapter! Enjoy and be sure to review this one!**

* * *

><p>I had woken up in the middle of the night. It was about half past 4 A.M. I stretched my arms and curled up in my bed immediately beginning to think of Alek and our date that had only ended some hours ago. I blocked out the rest of the world and found Alek's heartbeat. It had been calm and slow. He must have fallen asleep on the roof. I smiled to myself and got out of bed.<p>

I only had on a tank top and a pair of sweatpants. I walked over to the mirror to notice my hair was a complete mess. I quickly smoothed it out as I kept my ears on Alek's steady heart. I walked to my window, opening it slowly and sneaking onto the roof.

There I saw him, laying on his back, his eyes shut and his arms behind his head. He had a gentle smile on his face as he dreamed. I wanted to go over to him and kiss him so badly, but I decided to mess with him instead. I lay down beside him, propped up on my elbow.

"You know, if I were an assassin you'd be dead by now." I said quiet but playfully. I gasped when suddenly Alek popped up, pushing me onto my back and rolling on top of me, my legs in between his, which were now straddling me.

"Clearly, one of us has underestimated the other." He said with a smirk. I bit my lip, looking in to the left and then back into his eyes. He was still hovering over me.

"Obviously." I stated. Alek leaned down, pressing into me, kissing me gently on the lips. I could feel his smirk against my own smile.

"Hey." He cooed. I reached up, cupping his face in my hand, beaming up at him.

"Morning." I replied, as I reached up to kiss him again. We stayed like that for a moment until Alek lay beside me, propped on his elbow. I did the same.

"So why are you up so early? It's not even daylight yet." He asked, his hand reaching over as he ran his fingers across my hand.

"Woke up, didn't feel like going back to sleep…so I came up here to keep you company." I watched as his fingers slowly stroked the top of my hand that was flat against the roof. I smiled, watching him.

"You really should go back to sleep." I reached his hand up to push aside a loose curl.

I didn't want to sleep. I wanted to just be with Alek. I wanted to kiss him all night long, falling asleep under the San Francisco stars.

"Come with me?" I asked. Not only did I want to be with him, but I didn't want him to fall asleep on the roof again. He raised his eyebrows and gave me a suggestive look. I playfully pushed his shoulder and laughed. "Not what I meant…I don't want you falling asleep on the roof again…please?" I looked at him pleadingly as I began to get up.

Alek looked down. "I have to keep watch Chloe." I was a little hurt, but I understood and slowly returned to my room. I started to walk towards my bed when a hand took mine, causing me to turn around. Alek had decided to come in my room after all.

"I'll be able to protect you in here just as much as out there…if not better." He smiled, leaning down to kiss me.

I reached up, wrapping my arms loosely around his neck, standing up on my tip toes. Alek wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me in closer to the kiss. I tangled my fingers into the hair at the nape of Alek's neck, opening my mouth and granting him entrance. I was walking backwards when the back of my knees hit my bed, causing me to fall back onto it…bringing Alek with me. I whimpered as he fell on top of me, pushing ourselves up onto the rest of the bed. Alek moved his hands to place one on my cheek, the other entangled in my hair. I grazed my fingers down his back, making him shiver. He tugged at my bottom lip, causing me to toss my head back ever so gently. Alek took this as the opportunity to kiss along my jawline. Trailing his kisses onto my neck, nipping at my skin every once in a while before returning to my lips.

We both needed air. Alek, still on top of me, rested his forehead against mine as we gazed into each other's eyes, breathless. He leaned down to kiss me again. This time a gentle kiss was placed upon my lips. Alek cupped his hand under my chin, giving me another one before rolling off of me.

"We should stop." He said exasperated. He looked over at me, taunting me with his smirk. "Unless…" He rolled onto his side, propped on his elbow, looking at me.

I laughed. I didn't want to stop, but I didn't want to go any further right now…so I knew stopping would be the best thing. "You wish C.B." I teased.

"Really?" He asked, I couldn't help but laugh. I leaned up, taking his face in my hands and giving him another kiss.

"Goodnight Alek." I rolled over so that I was facing the opposite way, a smile not being able to fade from my lips. Alek had snuggled closer to me, placing a kiss on my neck before nuzzling into me.

"Goodnight kitten." He had wrapped his arms around me, his face still nuzzled into my neck. I took my hand, interloping my fingers with his before drifting off into a comforting sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I really hope you liked all the Chalek fluff that was in this chapter. To be honest, I'm having a writer's block with this fic so if you have any ideas or things you want to have happen next, tell me. As always, reviews are greatly appreciated. Maybe 15+ this chapter? *Crosses fingers*<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**A few notes before I start the next chapter:**

**First, I want to say that last chapter was more of a filler and also major fluff because I haven't updated in two weeks. I think that was the first 'make out' session that they had in this story. So, no that's not what this story is all about. They are a new relationship and they both obviously have strong feelings for each other. I wanted to show that in the previous chapter before jumping to the drama that is about to ensue. **

**Second, Chloe's mom is on a business trip. When she comes back? I'm not sure, but she will be gone at least a week. I know a lot of you wanted Chloe's mom to walk in on Alek and Chloe. There will be something similar to this, but that is pretty far from where we are right now. **

**Okay, I'm done babbling. While I was out today, I got a pretty good idea of where I would take the story next. So, read and review…most of all…Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning. My head was clear and I felt like I was on top of the world. I felt Alek's arm wrapped around my waist. The sound of his heartbeat indicating he was still asleep. My phone began to vibrate on my nightstand. I mentally panicked, not wanting to wake up Alek as I reached for my phone. I had one new text message from Brian. I opened it, squinting my eyes to read:<p>

_Pick you up at 5 for the concert?_

Oh crap! The concert! I couldn't believe I had forgotten. It suddenly dawned on me that just a few days ago I was sitting with Brian at the coffee shop, not even sure if I had felt anything for Alek. I started to write him a response.

_I'm so sorry, I can't go…coffee shop at noon so I can explain?_

I pressed the send button. Strangely, I didn't feel horrible about it. I was very happy with Alek. I admit I may still share some feelings for Brian…but these past few days have shown me that I have something more with Alek.

I decided that I was going to get up and take a shower. Alek's grip on me was firm, but I managed to silently wriggle out of his arms without waking him up. I walked over to my closet, taking out some clothes as I went into the bathroom.

Alek's POV

I heard a faint vibration, waking me from my sleep. Allowing myself a second to wake up, I noticed that Chloe was not beside me. I shot up, worried. I heard the water going in the shower and I laid back down, letting out a sigh of relief. I placed my hands over my eyes, rubbing them, yawning and stretching. I heard another vibration and looked to see that Chloe's phone was on the bed. The phone had lit up with a notification that said:

_New Text Message from Brian_

"_Sure, see you then"_

I furrowed my brows together in a mixture of aggravation and hurt. I got up, sitting on the edge of Chloe's bed thinking if I should leave or stay.

Chloe's POV

I was getting dressed, combing my hair. I had put on a pair of jeans and a rose colored shirt. I threw a cropped teal cardigan over that and went back into my room to see Alek sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Good, you're up." I smiled, walking over to him to greet him with a kiss. He turned his head the other way, denying me. "What's wrong?" I asked him, worried.

"Am I being played?" He asked me, a look of confusion spreading across my face.

"Wha-" I started, but he interrupted me.

"You and your human…Brian…is it over or not?" He looked at me, a mixture of anger and sadness in his eyes.

I chuckled a little, to which he look at me confused. "It's over…" I assured him.

"But I saw your phone…you had a noti-" This time I cut him off.

"That is me asking Brian to me with me at the coffee shop to tell him that I'm with you and whatever we had or…didn't have…was over."

Alek still looked at me confused, as if he didn't believe me. I walked over and sat next to him on the bed, unlocking the screen on my phone.

"I was supposed to go on a date with him tonight but…here look." I handed him the phone and watched as he read over the messages. A small smirk playing on his lips.

"But I still don't understand why you have to see him." He said.

"I would feel better breaking things off in person. It's rude to do it any other way." I smiled at him, he still looked unsure. "Don't worry." I leaned over kissing him on the cheek.

* * *

><p>Things were fine with Alek and I, but I could tell he was uneasy about my meeting with him. It was five till noon when I left the house in a hurry. Alek said that he would give me my space but I knew he would still be watching from a distance. It was a little after noon when I arrived at the coffee shop. I noticed Brian sitting at our usual table with two coffees. He hadn't noticed me yet. I stopped, twiddling my fingers, nervous to how he would take the news. I let out a sigh, walking over to him and sitting down. I gave him a small smile.<p>

"Hey." I said. He smiled up at me and greeted me back. "Brian…we need to talk." The smile on his face faded.

"I really don't know how to begin this…" I trailed out. "The reason that I cancelled tonight is because I recently got together with somebody else…and." Brian's face faltered from sad to anger within a matter of seconds.

"You mean that the past few months…what we've been doing…has been nothing?" He stated a little too loudly.

"No…no, it wasn't nothing…but I even told you several times that I just wanted to be friends...and as far as I'm concerned that's all that we've been, so we haven't been doing anyth" I started to explain, only to be cut off again.

"It's that Alex guy isn't it?" He leaned back, scoffing.

"First of all, his name is Alek. Second of all, it just happened and we clicked and…"

"Right, because I'm sure that's exactly how it happened." He was constantly interrupting me and I had grown impatient.

"You know what?" I started getting up. "This was a bad idea. It's really none of your business who I am with." I turned to look at him. "It was nice while it lasted, but I'm done…there never was anything there in the first place." I turned, walking out of the coffee shop.

I had begun to walk down the block. I was furious right now. I felt someone grab my arm and whip me around. To my distaste, it was Brian.

"What the hell? Let go of me!" I tried to yank my arm away, but his grip was too strong.

"I just want to let you know, that I'm not going to give up on you. I don't care what it takes…you will..." Brian was interrupted when he was shoved into a brick wall.

Alek held him, pinned against it. He was angry. I rubbed my arm that Brian had been forced to let go.

"If you ever come near her again, you'll be answering to me." Alek was right in his face. Not only Alek have Brian pinned to the wall, but he was also twisting Brian's arm, making him wince at the pain. "Do you understand me?" Alek practically yelled. Brian didn't say anything.

"Alek…let's just go." I put my hand on Alek's shoulder, gently pulling him away from Brian. Alek let go of him, but not before pushing him to the ground.

"Are you okay?" Alek asked, grasping my shoulders and looking into my eyes for reassurance. I simply nodded.

"Let's go." I said. Alek and I had begun to walk down the street, back to my house, leaving an angered Brian on the ground, rubbing his sore arm and already contemplating what he was going to do next.

**Uh oh. There is about to be some serious stuff going down. Will Brian find out about the Mai? Will Chloe lose another life after an attack? Does Alek have a surprise for Chloe up his sleeve? Press that review button. The more reviews, the quicker the update.**


	7. Chapter 7

***UPDATE* I posted this chapter last night, so when I woke up this morning I was a little peeved I only got 3 reviews. I worked really hard on this chapter and there are close to 200 alerts on this. If you could please take the time to review, it would make me very happy. I think this was the best chapter yet, so please review! :)  
><strong>

**Wow, I got a lot of response from the last chapter. Thank you! You all love the drama that Brian brings to the story. Plus, who doesn't like Alek getting protective of Chloe? It's hot! Well, even more drama in this chapter, I hope you enjoy it! Things are about to get very hectic for the Mai.**

* * *

><p><span>Chloe's POV<span>

The next morning I woke up to my alarm blaring in my ear. Alek ended up going home last night. Another Mai had Uniter duty and he had some project he needed to finish for history. I got up to take a shower and get ready for school.

It hadn't dawned on me until I was dressed that Alek and I were going to be in school, as in together. I didn't know how he would react, if he wanted to keep us private or if…I don't know. I paced back and forth in my jeans, beige cashmere sweater and brown ankle boots.

I walked in the main entrance of the school, so far not seeing any sign of Alek. I went to my locker, gathering my books for my first two classes. My cellphone buzzed and I saw that I had received a text from Alek.

"_Hey beautiful"_ I read the text looking up and spotting Alek with his basketball friends. I raised my eyebrow as he looked at me through the corner of his eye. What the hell? Cold shoulder at school? Fine, two can play that game. I put away my phone, not even texting him back and walking off in the other direction.

My first class seemed to drag on. The whole time I was fuming at how Alek had completely ignored me this morning. We were ten feet from each other and he text me. Wow. After what seemed like forever, the bell rang. I stalked into the halls, happy not to see Alek.

I felt a tug on my arm, whipping me around lightly. I came upon Alek's brown eyes and his smirk. I looked at him in disbelief.

"I was just kidding Chloe." He leaned down, pressing his lips down to mine, catching the attention of everybody in the hall.

"Well, it was mean." I argued, putting on a pout. Alek smiled and let out a light-hearted laugh.

"Well, we didn't discuss this so I texted you…seeing you were mad I figured it out." He explained.

"Okay, that made no sense but I know what you're saying." I couldn't help but let out a small giggle.

After school, Alek had basketball practice so I decided to go home for a few minutes before making my way to work.

* * *

><p>When I got home, I went upstairs and saw a vase of beautiful red roses on my desk. There was no card and I assumed they were from Alek. I bent down to smell them, feeling the red of the roses flow into my now reddened cheeks. This must be his way of properly apologizing. I had already forgiven him, but I definitely didn't mind this.<p>

I picked up my phone texting Alek.

_They're lovely. Thank you. _

I shut my phone, placing it in my back pocket as I walked to work. I couldn't wipe the smile off of my face at how sweet Alek was.

About halfway through work, Brian walked into the store. I let out an aggravated sigh. It was a good thing we weren't busy and that Lana wasn't here. I gave him a piercing look, letting him know that he was not welcome here.

"What are you doing here Brian?" I questioned with an edge to my voice. I was behind the counter. Brian made his way over to the counter, a sly grin on his face.

"Why, hello to you too Chloe." He said, fake enthusiasm in his voice. My phone buzzed. Brian still had that grin on his face as he watched me pull out my phone. It was a text from Alek.

_What are you talking about? _My face twisted into confusion as I read this. Not taking my eyes of the screen I wrote back;

_The flowers in my room…?_ I hit the send button.

"So did you like the flowers?" I looked up from my phone, shocked. Brian had his hands in his pockets, his grin even wider but not genuine. I had to admit that a burst of fear went through my body when he said that.

"What…how did you get in my house?" I asked, not sure what to say, but this being the one thing I was concerned with.

"Believe me, I have my ways." He said as he starting making his way around the counter, getting closer to me. I backed up.

"You need to leave." I backed up slowly until I had nowhere else to go. Brian kept pushing, his body inches from mine as he lowered his face.

"Oh, I plan on it…I just have a message for you." He leaned in closer to me as I moved my head to the left in disgust.

"Yeah? What would that be?" My voice hesitant. I caught an empathy hit from him. I gasped as I felt cold, as if that's what his soul contained, nothing but ruthlessness. My breaths ragged, suddenly afraid of him.

"I just want to make it clear that the little stunt you pulled yesterday won't go without consequences." He told me, my head still facing the other way.

"Is that a threat?" I asked, anger and caution all flowing through me.

"If that's what you think…" He moved his index finger to my chin, drawing my face back so that he was looking in my eyes. "Kitten." He added. My breathing becoming heavier. "That is what he calls you right?" My mind raced back to the previous night as the words _'goodnight kitten'_ flashed through my brain. My eyes widened, and Brian chuckled satisfied.

He began backing up; I stayed in my place, my back firmly against the shelving behind me. His laugh was menacing as he made his way out of the store. I let out a sigh of relief that he was gone before the panic quickly spread through my body.

Alek's POV

After the coach dismissed basketball practice, I made my way back to the locker room. Exhausted and sweating, I contemplated taking a shower. I grabbed my phone out of my locker to see I had a text from Chloe.

_They're lovely. Thank you. _

Huh? My face twisted in confusion. I quickly texted her back asking her what she was talking about. I anxiously awaited a text back.

_The flowers in my room…?_

Baffled by her response, I became worrisome. What flowers are she talking about? I decided against a shower, putting on some deodorant and changing back into my jeans and Henley. I was puzzled as I walked out of the gym. It was then that it hit me, _Brian_. Oh no, I thought to myself. I took off into a full sprint to get to Chloe before Brian got to her.

Anxiety passed through me as I got to the vintage shop. Through the window I saw Chloe behind the counter. She had fear in her eyes and was frozen in place. I ran into the store making my way over to her.

"Chloe…Chloe?" I grabbed her shoulders, not getting a response from her I shook her gently. She moved her head slowly, looking at me, her expression in a state of shock.

"Chloe…are you okay?" She still didn't answer me, but rather looked into my eyes. "Chloe, answer me."

She blinked, as if snapping out of her trance, opening her mouth slowly. "Alek…"

I moved closer to her, my hands still on her shoulders, rubbing them gently. "What is it?" I asked gently, but impatiently.

"It's Brian…he…he was here." She managed to say, anger spreading through my veins.

"What did he do to you? I swear if he laid a finger on you I will rip his lungs out." Urgency in my voice as I quickly scanned Chloe, as if looking for any sign that Brian hurt her. "I can smell him on you…what happened?"

"Alek…please…I…I don't know where to start." She shook her head, her eyes blank and her face pale as if all the color had been washed away.

"Come sit down." I brought her to a chair, helping her sit…her face not leaving the door as if she was afraid someone was about to barge in. I looked at the clock, seeing it was five minutes to closing. I took the key from behind the counter, and locked up. I saw some tension drain from Chloe as she relaxed into the seat. I went to sit beside her.

She exhaled a deep breath, closing her eyes before opening them again.

"I'm sorry…it's just, I'm really…I'm terrified." My eyes widened with worry.

"Terrified? What the hell happened Chloe?" I urged her to tell me.

"Okay…" She took another deep breath, she was returning to her normal self, her eyes relaxing, the fear not totally draining, but she was able to tell me what happened.

"I went home and when I got to my room there was a vase of roses on my desk. I assumed they were from you because you were the only one I thought could get in my room." I nodded as I listened. "Then, I went to work…and then Brian came in and I told him to leave. I got a text back from you and then Brian asked me if I liked the flowers. I backed up and he cornered me against the shelves." My fists began to clench and my jaw tightened. If he touched her…

"He threatened me and told me that what happened yesterday won't go without consequences. Then…" She looked at me, the panic spreading back into her eyes. I reached out for her hand. As soon as I grabbed it Chloe gasped and I felt a wave of fear spread through me. The event played out in my head.

_It was as if I had been standing in the room. Brian had Chloe backed up against the shelves, her face was turned to the side. Brian inched closer to Chloe's face. _

"_I just want to make it clear that the little stunt you pulled yesterday won't go without consequences." _

"_Is that a threat?" Chloe asked, her head still to the side as her chest heaved up in down. _

"_If that's what you think…" He moved his index finger to her chin, drawing her face back so that he was looking into her eyes. "Kitten." _

_He added. Her breath caught as her eyes widened in disbelief, Brian laughing at her reaction._

"_That is what he calls you right?" _

_How did he know that, unless he was watching us the other night in her room...oh god.  
><em>

_He began backing up, his eyes not leaving Chloe's as his face was twisted into a wicked grin. He left._

I came out of my trance…wondering if I had just imagined that. Chloe looked at me surprised.

"Did I…wait…" I was confused.

"Did you see what happened?" She asked me.

"I think so…the threat and then kitten?" She nodded her head, just as confused as me.

"How did I do that?" She asked. I shook my head not knowing.

"I don't know…we'll have to ask Valentina." I paused, taking in everything I just saw. I was furious and in full protective mode. "Your mom is out of town until at least Friday right?" She nodded her head. "Okay, we're going to your house to get you things for this week. You're not staying there this week. It's not safe." She didn't disagree.

I leaned over kissing her on the forehead. "It's going to be okay, I won't let anything happen to you." She smiled gently.

We left the shop, and headed to her house. She packed some clothes and other things she needed for the week. I saw the flowers sitting on her desk. I grimaced. She walked over to them, picking them up and tossing them in the trash. I never left her side fearing something may happen to her.

When we finally left, we made our way back to the apartment. Valentina was there along with Jasmine. We explained everything that had been happening. Jasmine was just as much shocked as I had been and Valentina was expressionless.

"Chloe…do you happen to have a picture of him? We'll have guards keep an eye out for him." Chloe took out her phone, scrolling to Brian's contact and handing it to Valentina. She cocked her head to the side upon seeing his picture.

"Chloe…we have a bigger problem. This is Brian Rezza...Whitley Rezza's son." Valentina announced. Chloe wasn't putting together the pieces, but I was. I should have looked into this human earlier for her safety.

Chloe's face was twisted into confusion. Valentina continued, explaining. "Whitley Rezza is the leader of the Order." Chloe took in a sharp breath, not expecting this. She looked over at me, more worried than before.

**Cliffhanger? Somewhat! I hope you liked this chapter. I thought I owed you a longer one, and you all seem to love the drama that Brian has been bringing to the story. So did you like it? I had to add the tidbit of school at the beginning, but I moved through it rather quickly.**

**Enjoy! Reviews bring the inspiration!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for all the great reviews on the last chapter. I enjoyed some of the private messages that I received as well. Not much drama in this chapter, but more of a development. **

**PLEASE READ - This stories title really doesn't fit the plot line anymore. It has progressed into something more than I originally planned. If you have any suggestions for a new name, please let me know.**

* * *

><p>I shifted in my seat uncomfortably, still trying to take in the fact that Brian's father was the head of the order.<p>

In shock, I managed to speak. "How…what…are you sure?" My mind was roaming with questions such as how long? Was this all a set up? I couldn't breathe. I felt my lungs closing in on me. I jumped slightly when a hand grabbed mine. I calmed down when I realized it was Alek trying to comfort me. He looked just as shock as I was, a glint of fury in his eyes.

"I'm positive. I'm truly sorry Chloe…I know how you felt about him." Valentina said tentatively. Alek shifted uncomfortably in his seat. I gently squeezed his hand and rubbed my thumb over his palm slowly. '_Thought I felt…'_ I said to myself, Alek glanced over, a mask of confusion taking over his features. _'Why is he looking at me like that?'_ He tilted his head to the side. I returned with the same gesture. _'Wait…can he read my mind? Alek…nod if you can hear me.'_ He nodded slowly back at me. I gasped, partly in shock and partly amazement.

"Valentina…is there anything in your books about the Uniter having any special powers?" Alek turned his head towards her, giving her his full attention.

"Why are you asking this?" Valentina asked steadily. "Has something happened?" She asked, a brief hint of concern shown through her eyes.

Alek looked at me uneasily, squeezing my hand. "Chloe and I have been able to connect in a way that's difficult to explain."

Valentina and Jasmine looked at each other confused before turning their attention to me.

"I'm able to send images and I guess…talk to him through my mid…like a telepath." I stated, unsure if I was explaining it right.

Valentina nodded and gave me a soft smile.

"Well, I could go through the prophecies again. It has been quite a while since I combed through them. Why don't we all go into the library and see what we can find?" Valentina said as we all left the table and made our way back into her office.

Her office was huge. Her office was more of a 'library', as she referred to it, than an office. The shelves stretched from the floor to the ceiling along each wall in the room. In the center, there was a wooden desk with stacks papers and a laptop piled on top. In front of the desk were two chairs. There was another door that lead to another room that I was curious about.

"Jasmine, I'm going to get the Book of Prophecies, could you unlock the meeting room?" Valentina asked, Jasmine nodded as she headed to the door, unlocking it. Beyond the door were a long table and many chairs. I chuckled silently at how normal it looked. Alek, Jasmine and I sat down in chairs at one end of the table as we waited for Valentina.

A few minutes later, Valentina came in with a rather large and ancient looking book. She put it on the table. It was brown with gold trim. It looked extremely worn, it's pages a dark yellow.

Valentina sat down, opening the book. "Okay, let's see." She said, turning pages until she came upon a section that said "The Uniter". I raised an eyebrow skeptically at the text, but shrugged it off.

Valentina's fingers grazed the pages as she read thoughtfully. Then she spoke.

"_Love will enable the Uniter to put their deepest feelings and fears in the palm of their partner's hand, creating the ultimate bond. This bond will create a connection that allows them to communicate in ways no other Mai will." _

I was taken aback as Valentina read the passage. Love? I said to myself. Did I love Alek? I knew my feelings for Alek were deep, but I didn't think they would progress this quickly. I looked up at Valentina who was giving me a smile.

"Chloe, when a Mai meets there mate, it is an instant connection. Whether it is their first encounter, they will know that this is their one true love. It seems that you have found yours, and you two are able to share something that is very powerful." She explained to me in a kind voice.

I looked over at Alek, who was looking to the side, a small smile on his face. He was deep in thought. _Alek?_ I tried reaching out to him, not knowing if we were only to communicate when touching. He looked over at me.

I suddenly felt a burst of passion, my face heated up and I felt my stomach begin to flutter, along with my heartbeat._ 'I wish you could hear me too.'_ I felt his voice ring in my head. I smiled in amazement.

"I can hear you!" I said with enthusiasm. Alek smiled, overjoyed as his eyes lit up. He was about to speak before Valentina cut him off.

"I remember reading about this long ago. It seems as if you two are connected for life. According to the prophecy, the both of you will be able to hear each other no matter where you are. It will also help you find each other. If one of you is in danger, the other will know. You will always be able to find each other. Also, you will be able to feel what the other is feeling. It is said there are more…abilities, or connections you two will have, but they are unknown." Valentina explained. Her voice was light-hearted. She had a reassuring and supportive smile on her face.

Her smile turned into a frown. "However, there is one disadvantage which I am afraid will prove great difficulty right now. You two will want to be inseparable, especially for lengthened periods of time. By that I mean…night time." My eyes widened in surprise at the implication and she chuckled lightly. "I don't mean it like that. Basically, if you were older you would move in together and share the same bed. This appears to be a problem since you are both sixteen and you live at home Chloe." I relaxed a little, but then started to wonder about this.

"You see, you two are stronger when together. You become more vulnerable when separated, almost as if you weaken in a way. I can't speak from experience. Your relationship with Alek is unlike any other Mai match. When Mai fall in love, it's forever. That's it for us…but for you being the Uniter it makes the match a powerful bond. No matter if you lose another life, your bond will still be there, if not stronger than the previous life."

I was speechless as Valentina explained this. I was completely overwhelmed and I didn't know what to say…to anybody. Valentina recognizing this, simply got up.

"I am very pleased at this, I will support whatever decision you two make and I have absolutely no problem with you two sharing a bed while you are here Chloe. I see I have overwhelmed you with all of this so I am going to leave you two to talk." Valentina nodded, then looked at Jasmine, urging her to follow. The both left, closing the door behind them.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. "Wow…" was all I could manage to say. I heard Alek chuckle lightly beside me.

"So you love me?" He smirked, asking me. I raised my eyebrow.

"You love me?" I asked him. He reached over, intertwining our hands.

"I love you…yes." He said, a genuine smile on his face.

"And I love you." I said, smiling back at him. "Where do we go from here though?"

"Well, first…" He said as he leaned in, laying a soft and gentle kiss on my lips. I once again felt my heart flutter in my chest.

* * *

><p>That night, Alek and talked for what seemed like hours before we went to bed. The next morning I woke up in his embrace. When we came in his room last night, we were exhausted and went straight to bed. As I awoke, I looked around, studying his room. The walls were a masculine blue. A plasma screen hung on the wall opposite his bed. There was a dresser, two night stands and a computer desk over in the corner.<p>

I was now facing Alek, watching his sleep. His features were peaceful. A few minutes later, his eyes began to flutter. I smiled, leaning in to give him a good morning kiss.

"Morning." I cooed when I broke the kiss. He smiled, greeting me. We lay there for a while, staring into each others eyes as he traced his finger along my arm.

"What did you mean last night when you said 'thought I felt'." I chuckled as he asked.

"I thought I had feelings for him, but I liked that he was human. I'm not human anymore…I'm Mai…the Uniter!" He laughed gently as I continued. "I wanted so badly not to be what I am, and he was the closest thing I had to that. I don't want to be human though. I never would be able to have you."

"I'm glad you finally came to your senses." He teased.

Alek sat up against the headboard, motioning me over. I laid against his chest as he stroked my hair. I smiled at his comforting touch.

"What are we going to do about Brian…now that we know he's a serious threat." I looked up at him, worry in my face.

"We'll have to figure that out. I don't want you to worry about it. You're safe, especially now."

We both smiled as he reminded me of what effects came with our bond.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, I'm going to stop it there. I know it's not really a cliffhanger. I didn't want to continue any further. I wanted to use this chapter as the full development of their relationship. It is really going to help the story progress. This chapter was pretty cheesy with the whole 'bond' story, but I felt it was needed. I was unsure of this, and I did think about scrapping this idea but I finished it anyways. Please let me know what you think.<br>**

**Please, please, please review. Your reviews are what keeps this story going. Again, what are your suggestion for the title?  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow, let me just start by saying that I am in awe. I got over 30 reviews on the last chapter! The most amazing part? The majority of them were long! I love reading those! I hope I can get that many reviews for future chapters! Thank you all for the support on this story and I'm glad that you like it! I will reply to them when I get a chance tomorrow, I promise. **

****NOTE** The disadvantage doesn't seem like it would be one, I mean who wouldn't want to be by Alek's side every night? The real disadvantage is that Chloe's mom does not know about the Mai, she is also only 16. When her mother come backs, this is going to be very difficult for them to not be near each other constantly. **

****NEW TITLE** I really liked the ideas that were given to me. So many of you want me to use It Started with a Game, it is perfect! I actually was originally going to name it similar to that, but I didn't think it would be a successful story. So, after this chapter, the next alert that you will get, the title of the story will be 'It Started with a Game'**

* * *

><p><span>Chloe's POV<span>

The next couple of days Alek and I were inseparable. My mom and I had also talked every night. The company was still negotiating with the other, so as she thought, she would be there for at least another week. I missed my mom, but I also wasn't ready to go home.

Alek and I hadn't really discussed Brian since the other morning. It had been a conversation that we had both been avoiding, but it was extremely important that we talked about it soon. Alek had made reservations for us to have dinner in North Beach, and told me we could talk about it then.

It was Thursday night. I was getting ready for my dinner date with Alek. I was in the guest bedroom and he was in his. I put on my usual light make-up and did a loose French braid in my hair, sweeping it so it hung over my left shoulder. **(A/N: Her hairstyle from Comic Con)** I put on a red top that clung to my shoulder blades. I then put on a pair of white skinny jeans and for shoes, I put on my red wedge ankle boots. They were perfect. I was looking in the mirror making sure I looked alright when I jumped. _'Are you ready yet?'_ I still wasn't used to this whole telepathic thing. Alek's voice was taunting me. I rolled my eyes, smirking to myself. _'Coming out now.'_ I replied.

I walked into the living room, honestly a little insecure about my looks.

"Wow…" Alek's jaw literally dropped and I couldn't contain the blush that flooded onto my cheeks.

"You are absolutely breathtaking." Alek said, his eyes widened and mouth slightly parted as he stared. I laughed lightly. He offered his hand, which I gladly took as we left the apartment.

* * *

><p>We arrived at Caesar's Italian Restaurant about ten minutes later. We had walked there, and it hadn't been that far of a walk from the apartment. The hostess showed us to our seats. We were in a private booth. There were candles in the centerpiece of the booth, making it very romantic. When the waiter came around we both ordered spaghetti and meat balls. Alek and I made small talk as we waited for our order.<p>

I felt uneasy, and I knew Alek could feel it too. As perfect as tonight was going, we had promised we would discuss everything that had been going on. We waited until we got our spaghetti to speak.

"Alek…I think we should talk now." I took a bite of my dinner, as I looked up to see him nodding his head.

"Brian." He guessed, and I nodded. He sighed, and I could feel he didn't want to talk about it.

"I know we promised, but tonight is so perfect…can we not ruin it by talking about him?" He pleaded with me.

"We have to though; we've been putting it off for way to long. Who knows when he or the order could strike again. I thought you of all people would push this subject." I didn't mean to say it the way it had come out, but I realized that I had struck a nerve with Alek. He took a sip of his drink, as if trying to come up with the right words to say.

"You know that I would do anything to protect you…to keep you safe. I'm not trying to keep pushing the subject away. I don't want this to be our life." He said calmly, but firmly.

"Our life? It wasn't our life until just a few nights ago. Just a few nights ago we found out that this is "our life." Do you think this is what I wanted?" I paused. "To be like this? To have all these worries? I wish that this wasn't my life, and that I didn't have to worry about all these people that make it their life duty to kill me!" I regretted what I said instantly. I knew that Alek would take it personally, aimed towards him. I could feel the anger that was rising within him. It was a good thing we were in a private booth.

"So you're telling me, that you would take it all back given the chance? Just to have a normal life, you would give up everything else that came with it?" His eyes were hurt, but his face was masked with anger.

"No! That's not what I'm saying!" I shot back sincerely. "I don't know how all this stuff works…and I know I said that months ago, but it's still true…but now I have even more abilities, and mating? You? Who knew? Now, we have this deep eternal love that I just…I don't know! Before we kissed in that game, I wasn't thinking of you like that. Don't take that the wrong way, it's just everything is spiraling out of control and I feel like I can't breathe. I'm constantly fighting for something and never catching a break." If Alek hadn't been hurt before, he definitely was now. I couldn't help what I was saying. Everything I said was coming out in every possible wrong way that it could. Alek ignored my feelings. I know he could feel what I was feeling, but all I felt from him was hurt and anger.

"Well, I'm sorry I'm the one you got stuck with. Guess I would have never really stood a chance before you found everything out. You've made your feelings perfectly clear." He shook his head in disbelief, refusing to look at me.

"Alek." I said sternly. He ignored me. I scoffed, shaking my head and looking anywhere but him. We sat like that for a few minutes until I broke the silence.

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that…any of it." I said calmly. "I don't want to fight with you Alek." He looked right through me, his jaw clenched.

"I guess I'll just meet you back at the apartment. It's clear we're getting nowhere in this conversation." I said as I started to get up from the booth. Alek flinched as if he had snapped out of it and gently grabbed my arm.

"Fine…we'll talk. You're not even finished with dinner…sit down." His voice was softer this time, but I could still feel the hurt he buried beneath the surface. I went ahead and sat back down, picking up my fork and moving the food on my plate around.

"Tomorrow night…we can go dancing. You can invite Amy and Paul." He offered. I looked up from my plate to see the look in his eyes. He was definitely sincere, but still very emotionally wounded. Before answering him on that I needed to let him know how sorry I was.

"Alek…I just want to let you know that I'm so sorry. I really didn't mean what I said a few minutes ago. It's just, I'm so angry about everything that is going on, and it doesn't include you. I'm just taking it out on you, which I feel horrible about. Yes, my life would have been easier if I weren't Mai, but then I wouldn't have you." I pleaded, trying to cheer him up somehow.

"You didn't want me before, so how would you know?" He gaze held no emotion.

"How do you know that I didn't?" I said in a teasing matter, trying to lighten the mood.

"Because you said…" I cut him off before he finished.

"You're right. I said I wasn't thinking of you like this before Truth or Dare. Do you know what I feel right now? You must, because I know you feel it too." I saw a slight smile forming on his face before I continued. "Before we kissed, I thought you were the guy that everybody wanted and no one, especially me, could have. I secretly liked you, but it was because of that that I shrugged it off."

"Really?" He asked, his usual playful tone back. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Don't flatter yourself." I teased back, causing us both to laugh. We went back to eating our dinner.

"So, what do you say?" He asked me. I was slightly confused. "Dancing…tomorrow night?" He elaborated.

"Oh…" I remembered. "If that's something you really want to do and it's not just for me, then yes." I replied.

"I dance!" He said in a playful, yet defensive way. I couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle.

"Fine." I agreed. "You know, for a second there, I thought you were really mad at me." I said, going back to a serious tone.

"Who says I'm not?" He teased as I glared back at him. It was a clear he wasn't mad anymore. "On a more serious note…" He continued on, the playfulness leaving his tone. "We are going to do everything possible to keep you safe, away from Brian. Valentina has sent over some Mai to your house to see if they can pick up on anything. That way we'll know just how he was listening in and how he got into your house. Until then, we just have to keep doing what we are doing. We must assume Brian knows about you and it's not this fatal attraction scenario, so keeping him away from you is the most important thing we can do." I nodded my head, feeling horrible about blowing up on him the way I did.

"Chloe…" He reached across the table, taking my hands in his. "Don't feel bad about earlier. It's okay…I know how stressful everything has been for you. I'm always going to be there for you. Any questions you have, any time you want to lash out, I'll be right beside you." He rubbed his thumbs in circles over my hands, calming me down and making me feel better.

"Still, I'm sorry. You didn't deserve that." I said, looking into his eyes.

"No, I probably didn't." He smirked.

"Ugh, you're such a jerk!" I scoffed as he laughed at my reaction. He leaned in and kissed me on the lips.

We finished our dinner. Everything had gone back to normal, just as quickly as it had tumbled down. We laughed and talked about many things. I laughed at Alek's annoyance with Paul's Mai questions, and he laughed at my constant complaints about training. We were getting ready to go, Alek was paying the bill so I excused myself to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror, laughing to myself. My cheeks were flushed red and there was a certain glow to my face. I put on a small smile, walking out of the bathroom door. I was making my way back to the dining area of the restaurant when something yanked my arm. I gasped in surprise as I felt myself being pushed into the wall.

"How's your date?" He said in a menacing tone. _Brian. _I was instantly scared. His hand was placed firmly on my stomach, holding me in place. My hands were frozen at my side.

"What do you want from me?" I spat back at him.

"Well…let's just say I know what you are." He sneered. My eyes widened at the thought of what could possibly happen next. _Alek! _I screamed mentally.

_What is it Chloe? _He answered, alarmed.

"But don't worry…" Brian continued on in a menacing tone. "when we do attack, it will be when you're alone and least expecting it." He leaned into me, I scrunched my face up in disgust, turning away from him.

"Like I would kiss you." He laughed, and with that he was gone out of the back door of the restaurant. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

* * *

><p><span>Alek's POV<span>

_Alek!_ Her screaming voice in my head caused me to jump up in panic.

_What is it Chloe? _I quickly responded in fear of my mate. I tuned into my supersonic hearing, I heard her heartbeat through the doors before receiving a quick flash of images in my head. It was Brian with Chloe backed up into a wall. I ran back and through the doors that led to the restrooms. There was Chloe, she was alone but her face was as white as a ghost.

"Chloe!" I ran over to her, pulling her into my arms. I released her, putting my hands on her shoulders and scanning her for anything that could physically be wrong. I felt the fear she was feeling. I looked deep into her eyes. "Are you okay?" I asked.

She nodded her head, closing her eyes. My eyes went blank as she sent what happened through her mind. He had her pinned again. I was going to kill him. He did know about her, I hate him so much. When I got the image of him walking out of the door, I snapped out of my trance and looked over at the same exit. My nostrils flaring as I took deep breaths. I decided to not hunt him down; all that mattered was that I had Chloe, unharmed.

"Come on, let's go home." I wrapped my arm around her waist as we left.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I had a little of everything in this chapter. I hope that you really liked it. I still can't get over the amount of reviews I got in the last chapter. Can I get that many in this one? Here's to wishful thinking. <strong>

**I will be answering all reviews within the next few days, so if I haven't answered you yet, don't worry I will soon. **

**By the way, I finished a multifandom on my YouTube channel which I happened to include Alek and Chloe. My username on there is LuckyxSammie so if you want you can go check that out. **

**Reviews are love!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I am so sorry I haven't updated in so long. Last week, I was working on deadline's for videos that I needed to do and I also came up with a new idea for another fanfic! It's called Give In To Me, so please be sure to check that one out and review it as well. I've updated it every day since I've started it. I'm really enjoying it and I hope you will like it too! **

**Please note that this used to be titled Truth or Dare and is now called It Started With A Game. I hope you enjoy the new chapter!  
><strong>

**I DO NOT OWN THE NINE LIVES OF CHLOE KING OR ANY OTHER MATERIAL.**

* * *

><p>"Alek, are you sure you want to do this?" I asked. I was getting ready for our night out. Amy and Paul were on their way over and from there we would head to the club. I was pretty excited for our first double date, but was still wondering if Alek was doing it to make me happy.<p>

"Yes Chloe, I'm positive." He walked over so that he was behind me and placed his hands on my shoulders, giving them a light squeeze. "You look beautiful by the way." He kissed my shoulder, and I turned my head towards him.

I was wearing a Nicole Miller mini dress. It was white with an iridescent sequined layover. (link in profile) I wore my hair down, it was thankfully very soft and tame.

"You don't look so bad yourself." I told him. He was wearing jeans and a light blue dress shirt. He had left a few buttons open at the top so it showed just the right amount of chest to look sexy. His hands trailed from my shoulders down to my waist. He nuzzled his lips into my collarbone causing me to laugh and try to wriggle out of his hold. I was unable to as he wrapped his arms around me. We were pulled out of our state when we heard someone knock at the door.

"Always interrupting." Alek stated and I knew he was talking about Amy and Paul. I giggled and walked to the door, opening it to greet them.

"Oh my god Chloe! You look amazing!" Amy squealed pulling me into a tight hug. I tensed at her gorilla grip.

"Amy?" I asked.

"Yeah?" She asked, still hugging me with a death grip.

"Can't breathe." I said. She let go and laughed.

"Sorry, I just feel like I haven't seen you in forever!" I laughed and shook my head. I caught Alek roll his eyes as I greeted Paul.

"So where are we going?" Paul asked.

"A place called Ambience. It's a twenty-one and over club but the owner is Mai so we'll be able to get in." We all nodded our heads as we got in the elevator.

* * *

><p>We arrived at the club which was in downtown San Francisco. There was a huge line but Alek led us to the front of it. He must have known the bouncer because he opened the rope to let us pass.<p>

"Impressive." I nudged into Alek who smirked.

The DJ started the remix for Till The World Ends and Amy ran over, grabbing my arm and dragging me to the dance floor. I gave Alek an apologetic look before turning to join Amy.

I started swaying my hips to the beat and tossing my head back and forth. I was receiving looks from many guys, but I didn't care. I wasn't interested in them. I continued throwing my hands up and dancing around. I looked over to see what Alek was doing. He was watching me, annoyed by Paul's constant questions. I laughed, tossing my head back.

_You know, you owe me for this. _Alek told me.

_For what? _ I asked, faking innocence.

_Leaving me here to watch you dance and see everyone else watching you as well…and of course to be pestered with more Mai questions._

I continued dancing and chuckled to myself. _Hey, you didn't follow, that's your fault. _I shot back at him as the song changed to "Sweat". I threw my hands up, loving it and moving my hips faster. I decided to take this song and tease Alek.

I waved my head back in forth, trailing my hand from my neck down to my hips, fully aware of him staring. Amy and I started jumping up and down, throwing our arms around and laughing. We tried mimicking certain moves to match the lyrics. I ignored looking at Alek, knowing exactly what kind of effect I was having on him. I put my hands in my hair, holding it up as I smiled and thrusted my hips around. The song ended too quickly and changed to "Drop it to the Floor."

I looked over at Alek who was leaning against the bar looking at me with lust. I smiled and locked eyes with him.

_Hey baby girl what you doin tonight  
>I wanna see what you got in store<em>

I kept swaying my hips from side to side. I decided to tease him again, so I looked away and shook my head back and forth some more. I looked back at him to see a taunting smile on his face._  
><em>

_you can be my girl I can be your man_  
><em>and we can pump this jam however you want<em>

I let my hands roam my body as I watched him, watch me. I bit my lip, containing my laughter.

_Hey baby, pump it from the side pump it upside down  
>or we can pump it from the back to the front<em>

I thrusted my hips to the side and circled downwards, never taking my eyes off of him. I came back, letting my hands run back up my sides. I turned towards him, swaying my hips. I had no idea where Amy or Paul went, the only person I saw was Alek.

I danced through the chorus and one of the rap solos before Alek stood up, making his way slowly to me.

_Hey baby girl what you doin tonight  
>I wanna see what you got in store<em>

Alek had come up to me. I stopped dancing, only swaying my hips at a minimum. He was mere inches from me, our bodies almost touching as he put his hands on my hips and turned me with him. We were still facing each other as our foreheads touched and we danced together.

_Givin' it your all when you're dancin' on me  
>I wanna see if you can give me some more<em>

He whipped me around so that my back was to him, nuzzling his face into my neck. His hands were placed firmly on my hips, pushing me into him. It was a very sensual dance. I grinded against him, knowing I was having the effect on him that I wanted to. I threw my arms back, placing my hands in his hair and around to his neck. I turned my head towards where he was nuzzled in my neck. He moved his head, only to place it on mine. We started kissing as we dancing into each other. I placed my hand on his cheek, bringing him to me.

_Ooh drop it to the floor, make you wanna say it  
>Yeah you can shake some more, make you wanna say it<em>

We broke our kiss, smiling as we pushed down towards the floor before swiftly coming back up. My back was pressed into his chest and his hands were grasped harder on my hips. I felt his hands roam up to just below my bust, before trailing back down. He did this continuously, teasing me. I pushed my ass into his groin, hearing him let out a low growl. I smiled in victory and continued to dance.

_Ooh you got it, because you make me wanna say  
>Don't stop it - I want you tonight<em>

I turned around to face him, pushing my hips upward, definitely getting a reaction out of him. I placed my hands around his neck and gave him a deep passionate kiss, staring into his eyes when we broke apart as the song ended as well.

Alek and I danced to multiple songs after that. We had spotted Paul and Amy sitting down after a while deep in conversation. We decided to leave them be. I was worn out from dancing after a little over an hour and decided that I needed a break. Alek tried to get me to keep dancing, but I told him maybe later.

"I'm going to go freshen up, I'll be right back." I gave him a quick peck on the lips and walked away, looking back to see that he was staring after to me. I smiled and continued to make my way to the bathroom.

The music was so loud. It hadn't really bothered me until I had stopped dancing. It cleared out my Mai senses. I could barely hear a thing that was going on around me. I went into the bathroom and reapplied some lipstick, fixing my hair from its crazy state. When I was satisfied, I started to make my way back to Alek.

"You want to go get some fresh air?" I asked when I got back to him. The heat was unbearable and I could use some of the cool San Franciscan air. He nodded his head, taking his hand in mine and leading us to the back door.

We stepped into an alley outside of the club.

"Thank god, I thought I was going to die from being overheated!" I exclaimed, Alek chuckled.

"Have you at least had a good time?" He asked, nearing me, placing his hands around my waist.

"Uh huh." I tilted my head up towards him, smiling.

"Perhaps we could have more fun at the penthouse?" He asked suggestively. He had me under his spell, so I was in no mood to decline.

"I suppose I could take you up on that." I teased. "What about Jasmine and Valentina?" I remembered.

"Miami for the weekend." He replied, coming closer to me.

"Really?" I asked in a soft voice. He smirked, nodding his head before bringing his lips to mine once again. It was a deep kiss and it made me melt. He broke the kiss, I pouted.

"Come on, we don't want to be interrupted again." His thumb caressed my cheek before he turned to head back inside. He walked through the doorway of the club. Just as I was about too I jumped back.

"Alek!" I screamed. A car had come down the alley, slamming the club door and blocking it. I jumped back, but Alek was inside and I was out.

* * *

><p>"Chloe!" I heard him yell back in a panic-stricken voice.<p>

"WHAT THE HELL?" I shouted at whoever had been in the car. The passenger door opened and out stepped a familiar face.

"Nice to see you again too, Chloe." Brian said, a menacing smile on his face. I took a step back and saw that I was surrounded by three others.

"I told you we'd meet again when you'd least expect it." He said maliciously.

I heard Alek trying to kick the door open screaming "CHLOE!" continuously, but failing as it wouldn't budge against the car.

_Go around, it's useless, car in the way...there's three of them…plus Brian. Hurry, I can try to handle them all._

I sent a mental note to Alek, looking at Brian and trying to figure out a way to stall. We began walking in circles, dueling.

"You know, I was having a pretty good time before you interrupted." I snapped, positioning myself in preparation for an attack.

"Oh right…I heard." He said tauntingly, making sure I knew that he had been listening in. I still wasn't sure how he was doing that.

"Looks like you'll have to cancel those plans." He said as one of the assassins lunged at me from the left. I whipped out of the way, sending them crashing to the ground as another charged towards me. Heels and a short dress were not easy to fight assassins in. I spun around and kicked the other guy racing towards me, sending him flying back into the brick wall.

_Alek! Hurry…there's too many! _I mentally shouted.

My claws extended as another one approached. I lashed out, clawing him in the face causing him to yelp and grasp his face in pain. The first one was starting to get up. Brian leaned against the car, watching with an intimidating look on his smug face.

_I'm trying!_ Alek replied in a determined voice.

I managed to take two of them out, hitting one with so much force it snapped their neck. He fell lifeless to the ground as I slashed the one that already had a mangled face in the throat, killing him. I turned abruptly, looking for the other one. I felt a giant force shove me forward into Brian. I let out a scream as Brian grasped onto my shoulders and pushed me back. I lost my balance and fell down onto the ground. I tried to get up, but my heels were making it impossible.

Brian and the other guy closed in on me. "Ready to die Uniter?" The one assassin asked, an evil grin on Brian's face.

"Stay away from her!" I heard Alek yell as he tackled the assassin to the ground. Brian whipped around, as if in shock that Alek had made it to me. I heard the assassin Alek tackled grunt as Alek ripped his throat out, making me wince at the goriness. I managed to get back up, using the wall behind me as my guide. I was watching Alek as he looked back at me with fear in his eyes.

His claws retracted as he quickly got up.

"Chloe, close your eyes." He told me. I looked towards where he was focused on to see Brian backing up alarmed.

I realized that Alek was going to kill Brian.

"Alek…" He cut me off before I could say don't.

"Just do it!" I flinched, Brian looking back and forth between Alek and I. I didn't want to witness Brian's death. I did hate him, but there was a part of me that felt he was still good deep down.

Alek slammed Brian into the car.

"Please! Please don't kill me! I'm sorry!" Brian pleaded for his life. I turned away wincing as the scene unfolded before me.

"You tried to kill Chloe and you want to be forgiveness?" Alek spat, his hands clenched in Brian's shirt.

"I'll leave her alone! I'll leave town…I won't come back…ever!" He begged mercifully.

Alek looked over at me. I was stunned and could not think of anything to say or do. I watched as Brian pleaded for his life, crying now.

Alek let out an aggravated sigh. "Then you leave. If I ever find that you have set foot in San Francisco I will kill you myself." He threw Brian to the ground, who scattered backwards.

"I promise." He jumped up and cowered into the car that he drove in previously to block the back door. Alek ran up to the car.

"One more thing...how were you able to find us and hear us?" Alek asked, his voice still on edge.

"I put a bug in her phone that will track and record everything, including what was going on. The Order also has keys to Chloe's house...it's not safe there." He mumbled. Alek clenched his fists at his side.

"Leave. Never come back." He said angrily. Frightened for his life, Brian sped off into the night.

Alek watched the car disappear and turned towards me. "Chloe, are you alright?" He asked. His eyes scanning me for anything wrong. I nodded my head, trying to speak.

"I…I'm fine." I managed to say. I was shocked that Alek had let Brian live.

"Wha…Why did you do that?" I asked, still dumbfounded.

He pulled my chin up. "Because I know you think there is still good in him." He said kindly, giving me a gentle kiss on the lips. "But, if I see him here again I will rip his heart out." He said seriously.

I let out a chuckle, not being able to help it as we linked arms and went back into the club.

We got Amy and Paul and we decided to leave out what had happened.

We were in the backseat of Amy's car when Alek spoke up.

"Hey Amy, think you can drive over towards the boardwalk real quick?" He asked, I gave him a mysterious look.

Amy agreed and drove there. Alek got out of the car, asking me to follow. "Can I see your phone?" He asked when we got to the end of the pier. I handed him my phone, wondering what he was doing. He dropped it to the ground and smashed it with his foot.

"Hey! What are you doing?" I shouted.

"Not taking any chances. I'll get you a new one tomorrow I promise." He picked up the remnants of the phone and threw them as far as he could into the bay. I pouted, but understood. We went back to join Amy and Paul in the car who surprisingly didn't ask any questions.

They dropped us off at the penthouse and Alek and I proceeded to the elevator.

* * *

><p><strong>Uh oh! ;) Yeah, sorry I cut it off there, but I had too. If you remember what Alek mentioned before Brian and the assassins came in, you'll get what I mean by ;).<br>**

**If you want to see the dress Chloe wore to the club, link is in my profile. It will lead you to a whole page just for the fanfic. You can use it for future reference to other outfits or external links I may post.**

**Songs Used in this Chapter:**

**Till The World Ends (Femme Fatale Remix) **

**Sweat (David Guetta Remix)**

**Drop It To The Floor**

**I hope you enjoyed, and please be sure to review!**

**vvvv  
><strong>


End file.
